


Wedding Date

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [39]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Wedding Date

* * *

Your dress had been ordered. Nat had happily agreed to be your maid of honor. Heimdall was growing faster than you had thought he would, but he was half God, so you weren’t worried. Charlie was much larger, and adored the infant.

With the wedding just weeks away, you were thankful that things seemed to be going smoothly. You were visiting Tony regularly and found yourself staying there when Thor was away. You were sitting with him in the living room, both of you on the floor with Heimdall when Steve walked in. Heimdall was sitting up now, and Tony had bought him a new toy that he could use to celebrate. Even though you’d objected. You looked up at Steve, used to not always seeing him around.

Steve waved. “Have a minute doll?”

“Watch him for a minute?” You asked Tony, motioning to Heimdall.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Please, like you have to ask.” He helped him play with the toy.

You smiled and walked to the next room with Steve. “What’s up?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I, uh, met someone.” He started, causing your heart to ache.

You raised your eyebrows and begged your expression to stay neutral. “Congratulations.” You spoke almost bluntly.

Steve gave you a small, painful smile. “I-I was wondering…if she could be my plus one?”

You blinked at him, realizing he was asking if he could bring her to the wedding. “Y-You want to take her…to the wedding?” He blushed and nodded. “I guess you can.” You shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal of it. Before he could say anything, you gave him a nod and walking back to the living room, feeling numb, and somewhat angry. How was it so easy for him to move on?

Looking up, Tony frowned. “What the hell did he do?”

You shook your head, sliding down next to him. You stayed quiet as you watched Heimdall. Everytime he’d giggle, you smiled softly. You’d seen Steve as a father figure for Heimdall, but he’d barely seen him since the split. Which made it hurt even more. You almost wanted to tell him that neither him nor his date was allowed to come.

Tony focused on making Heimdall happy, knowing that helped you a bit, as well. He smiled as he felt you lean into him, but didn’t push you to say anything. You just needed the comfort that he seemed to give.

Heimdall grew tired after a while and Tony kissed your head before taking him to his crib. You watched him walk away with the infant and let your eyes close as you tilted head back.

You were in the same position when Tony returned and he sat besides you, resting a hand on your leg gently. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked softly.

Shrugging, you sighed. “It would be one long, emotional, hard talk.”

“Well, unless you’re kicking me out, I’m here.” He chuckled lightly, giving your leg a squeeze. “How about we move on the couch?”

“Fine.” You sighed dramatically before moving.

He chuckled and sat down besides you, offering a hug. “Talk.” He urged you.

“I knew he was breaking up with me before he did, probably. Then he did.” You sighed. “Said he couldn’t stand being third or something. He flipped out when you sent me the necklace.”

“The one you’re wearing?” He pointed out.

You nodded. “I asked him to put it on me. I thought it was beautiful, and a nice gesture. He got angry.”

Tony sagged. “I’m sorry, I hope you know that was never my intention. Despite me being…me.”

“I know.” You patted his leg, assuring him.

He took your hand gently and rubbed at it while you continued.

“He stormed off, and of course, Bucky sided with him. When he texted me to see him when he had a minute… I knew for sure what was happening. I got depressed. The day Bruce called was the first time I’d really left my room in a week.”” You looked away, knowing it was a hard day.

Tony kissed your head softly, muttering a soft Sorry.

“Anyways. He met someone.” You teared up.

Tony frowned. “Already?” He winced as he said it. “Sweetheart I’m sorry.”

“There’s more. Because why not?!” You groaned. “He asked to bring her to the wedding.”

He clenched his jaw. “He fucking asked you?”

You nodded. “Yeah. That’s what he wanted.”

Tony huffed and just tightened his grip on you slightly. “I’m sorry.”

Sniffing, you wiped your cheek. “It’s whatever.” You mumbled.

He held you and rocked you slightly, just being there to listen for a moment. You curled into him, drifting off slightly.

He kissed your head and laid you back on the couch after a while, setting his jaw, going to find Steve. While he knew he’d hurt you, and really had no room to talk, seeing you like this killed him.

He found Steve in the back and leaned against a post. “Got a minute Cap?” He mimicked him from earlier.

Steve shrugged. “Yes, Tony?” He asked, moving towards him.

Tony shoved his hands in his pockets. “I heard you met someone.” He looked up at the blonde. “Why would you tell her?”

He furrowed his brows. “Why wouldn’t I?” He countered.

“Because she’s not over you and you know it.” He growled.

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. “Funny, you flipped out when her and I started seeing each other, didn’t you?” He spat. “And she seems to be just fine having you back around.”

“Don’t even accuse her of something you know nothing about. You left her because of a damn necklace. And now you have the guts to ask to bring your new girl to her wedding?” He shook his head. “That’s not gonna fly.”

“Last I checked, that’s up to her and Thor. She agreed.”

Tony scoffed. “Doesn’t mean she’s happy about it. She just cried herself to sleep after telling me about everything.”

Steve just faltered for a second, but stay staring at him.

“And I’m sure if Thor were here he wouldn’t be so nice about it either. Either you show up with no date, or don’t bother showing up at all. I’m not letting you ruin her wedding.”

“You want that all to yourself?” Steve snapped.

Tony got in his face. “I’m not the one who broke her heart over a damn necklace. I’m not the one who played dad to her kid, and hasn’t bothered with him. I’m not the one who got her hopes up that one day you’d be fathering one of her kids. So don’t even pretend it’s her you’re worried about.”

Steve stared him down but couldn’t find anything to say.

Tony glared harshly. “What were your words Captain? ‘I’m putting my feelings aside for her sake’, you said. Where’s that guy?” He stepped back.

You had woken up and looked around, wondering where Tony went. Getting up, you went to find him to say goodnight. You frowned as you heard him talking in the back and leaned in the frame as you listened for a moment.

Tony was poking Steve in the chest. “I love her, and I’m going to make sure she has the best wedding she could ever want. And you don’t even deserve to be there, I would know.” He hissed.

Hearing that, your cheeks heated up. Your heart fluttered, a small smile on your face. You heard steps shuffling and quickly made it seem like you weren’t listening.

It was Steve who came in first and gave you a long glance before storming upstairs. Your eyes followed him for a moment before Tony stepped out.

“Hey.” You smiled softly. “I was looking for you.”

He chuckled lightly. “You found me.”

You looked at him for a moment before suddenly wrapping your arms around him, silently grateful for him standing up for you. It took him a moment before he wrapped his arms around you in return, smiling to himself. “Want to stay over?” You whispered suddenly.

Pulling away slightly, he smiled. “Only if you’re sure.”

You found yourself nodding. “Just to make sure you’re okay…” You blushed, knowing this was more for your sake then his.

He chuckled and kissed your forehead.

“I’m gonna go get ready for bed then, I’ll meet you up there?” You smiled and went upstairs to check on Heimdall, crossing your arms as you leaned in the doorway to find Steve rocking him.

“Does he need feeding?” You asked, not sure if you just wanted to take the infant from him or not.

He glanced up and looked at you, shaking his head. “He’s almost asleep I think.” He cursed at himself internally, knowing Tony was right, at least the part about him not being there for Heimdall.

Nodding, you sighed. “Alright. Night.” You turned and walked away.

Steve bit down on his lip harshly, sitting on the nearby chair as he rubbed at Heimdall’s head. “I’m sorry buddy.”

* * *

Sitting against your headboard, you played with the edge of your blanket, your chest aching. You teared up at the thought of Steve again and sighed.

Tony knocked and peeked in. “You okay?”

You shrugged. “I’ll get there.”

He nodded. “I’ll be in the guest room if you need me. Feel free to need me.” He said with a smile.

“Get in here.” You motioned.

He raised his eyebrows and walked over to the bed, tilting his head.

You patted the bed next to you. “Just for a little bit.” You said softly, justing wanting the comfort of having him close by.

He sat besides you and smiled as you leaned against him. “You’re amazing you know that right? I never told you enough.”

“Thanks. I don’t feel it, though.” You sighed.

He kissed your head. “Well this is me reminding you.”

You closed your eyes and shrugged. You relaxed as he began tracing patterns on your back. “That feels good.” You muttered.

“You seem tense.”

“I haven’t relaxed much lately.”

He nodded. “Well, you need to.” He said softly. “I know that’s coming from me.” He chuckled lightly.

You couldn’t help but chuckle as well. “Yeah, I had to order JARVIS to make you how many times?”

“Probably like over fifteen times.” He admitted. “I programmed you in by the way.”

That made you smile. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

“Of course. You’re his favorite after all.”

“That’s because you programmed him.” You teased.

He blushed. “True.” He looked down at you, kissing your forehead.

Shifting so that you were lying down, you covered yourself up. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I’m sure that you’d rather be doing something else.”

“If I’m being honest, there’s nothing in the world I’d rather be doing than be right here.” He scooted down.

You smiled softly at that and nodded. “Then stay.”

He relaxed a little, shifting until he was laying down as well. “This okay?”

“Yeah.” you smiled. “Night.”

“Night.” He smiled, shutting his eyes once you did.

* * *

Once Heimdall was back asleep, Steve still didn’t want to put him down. Who knew when he’d get this again? He replayed what Tony said over and over again, and within a few hours he felt like an ass. Finally, he got up, putting Heimdall in his crib before leaving the nursery.

He passed by your door and fought himself whether to open it or not. Chewing his lip, he caved and cracked it open.  He sighed instantly as you were with Tony and wondered if that’s how you felt when he mentioned the girl he was seeing. Shaking his head, he gently shut the door and made his way to bed.

It wasn’t until he laid down that he realized he was sniffling. All the emotions he was feeling came crashing around him at once. Steve wondered how bad you were feeling after him asking to bring her to the wedding.

He knew you would never say anything for the sake of his happiness, but that just made him feel worse. You were willing to go through great pain, just to make him happy. And here he was, making it worse. He rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands and tried to think of a way to make it better. What if he was the one pushing you closer to Tony? He caused his own unhappiness.

* * *


End file.
